


Connor Becomes Single

by besthokage



Category: Detroit Becomes Human, Detroit Becomes Human/Video Game, connor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Crying, F/M, GET YA IN YA FEELINGS, Gen, Hank - Freeform, Hank Anderson - Freeform, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, lol, malfunctions, miscomunnications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besthokage/pseuds/besthokage
Summary: A singular misunderstanding ruined your entire relationship, forever.





	Connor Becomes Single

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy luvs

Prompt: Connor Becomes Single

“Why won’t you just listen, dammit!” You yell, slamming your hands rather lightly on the table for a very anger person, the table shaking to a minimum.

Connor slowly looks down at the table before looking up at you, LED swirling for what he thinks is an appropriate response, but with an anger lover about to hit an explosion, is there really an appropriate answer?

“I have been attentive this entire time.” Connor defends himself, confused by your anger. “Since you arrived at 9:57 pm tonight I have been patiently listening to your...” He hesitates for a correct adjective, not wanting to upset you further. “...concerns. But I do not know how to accommodate.” 

You frown more, pinching the area to some how relieve the frustration of dealing with such a dense android. 

“That’s what’s wrong, Connor.” You say in exasperation. “Always talking as if I’m a damn patient or victim and not the person you’re in a relationship with!” 

Connor’s LED whirled as he stares at you in silence. While he is perfectly content with it, he sees the uncomfortableness on your face and tilts his head, seeing you seek an answer. 

“You’re dating a deviant android that’s sole purpose was to hunt deviant androids, what do you expect?” He snaps at you, flexing his fingers in the way to provoke you. “I’m not human, I will never be human.” 

You laugh humorlessly, an obvious sarcastic gesture as you through your hands up. “All I want is for you to be more affectionate with me. Kiss me, hug me, tell me I look nice!” You list of examples, using your fingers in the motion. “I love you so much and treat you as such, and you seem to cringe at even greeting me in the morning.” 

“Well you do have pretty bad morning breath.” He tries joke but seeing your deadpan expression has him clearing his voice, the little hint of a smile to break the ice long gone. “I will try to accommodate.” 

“There it is again!” You through your hands up again, letting out a frustrating groan. “How many times have we had this argument and at the end of it you always say the same thing, ‘I’ll try to accommodate’.” You try to mimic his robotic voice, but it still doesn’t sound right, it has Connor’s mouth switching to a smile. 

You walk slowly to him, shyly sitting on his lap while fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Connor doesn’t respond to it, if anything he seems to flinch at your touch. You sigh sadly, sliding to sit beside him instead. “I.. I just don’t want this relationship to seem so one sided, you know?” You say quietly, letting some of the hurt he has unknowingly caused you. “I have a question.” You say seriously.

“And I have an answer.” Connor replies. You thought it was a joke at first, but with his stoic face, you knew he’s serious, too serious.

“When we met at my cute little job at the time, you were so cold, and then we talked and you slowly became my friend, we began to hang out outside of work..” You trailed off, fondly smiling at the memories of you both before, so happy, and free, even without him deviating yet. “I developed feelings for you, I asked you on a date, then more, then asked you to be my boyfriend, you said yes, we were so, so, so happy...” You trail off again, the smile losing its life as you thought about how life seems to turn downhill after he deviating, treating you like a well known acquaintance, more than his lover. 

“I don’t understand what this has to do with your question?” Connor asks confused. He turns more to you, concern in his eyes. “Are you feeling alright? Do you need to lay down? You’re blood pressure was risen due to anger but drastically collapsed in just 2.13 minutes.” He says mechanically, but the concern is there, and that’s what melts your heart. 

“Do you love me?” You ask breathlessly, scared but desperately craving his answer. 

Connor’s LED whirls from yellow to red, harder than you ever heard it before, you swear you could actually hear.. loud fans coming from inside of him. The thought actually made your eyebrows raise. Connor’s observant eyes took that as you wanting an answer quickly. 

“I... care for you a lot.” He says carefully, typing the words in his Microsoft document before he utters them aloud. “But.. not in the way you care for me.” He says quietly, fiddling with the quarter he pulled from his pocket.

You have already deflated since he first starting to talk, the sadness spreading like an disease. “Oh...” You say quietly, however with the readers threatening to attack your tear ducts, it comes out a little hoarse. “Why’d you say yes then?” 

Connor flips the coin nervously in his hand, his LED flickering blue as he processes your question, knowing exactly what you’re asking about. Questioning why he would agree to dating you if he did not feel the same. 

“To be entirely honest, I thought you were offering me official friendship.” Connor says guiltily. “After observing the romantic actions you wanted to partake in, I came to the conclusion you wanted a romantic relationship, not a friendship.” Connor says sheepishly. “I miscalculated when you said ‘boyfriend’ and instead assumed ‘boy friend’.” He paused between the ‘boy’ and ‘friend’ for clarification. 

“Why-“ You have to stop yourself as you feel yourself getting choked with tears, grabbing at your head at maddening frustration. “Why didn’t you just tell me instead of leading me on and- and-“ You have to stop yourself as tears finally won there long battle, and slide down your cheeks in fat rolls of salty water. 

Connor lowers his head in shame, hesitating if he should console you, but from the recent news, he decided his probability of success is lower than 13%, not good. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” He says softly putting his coin down and instead slowly inching towards you. “I enjoy your company, your interests, I enjoy.. you. Just not romantically.” 

You laugh through your tears, but it’s pained, choking harshly as you can’t even properly breathe in oxygen. “So you just like me as a friend.” You say, summing up his response, he nods stiffly.

“Are you alright?” Connor stupidly says, while concerned for your wellbeing as he frowns more, seeing he has to elaborate. “Please calm down, your blood pressure and stress levels for exceeded the normal level within humans and is dangerously entering a stage in which you will pass out. Breathe.” 

“Oh I’m sorry!” You yell out, tears falling harder, but you do what he says to try to regulate your breathing. “The Android I’ve been dating for two years, have openly stated I loved, just told me that the entire time he’s never loved me, and never wanted to be in a relationship with me in the first place- SO I’M NOT FEELING SO HOT!” You scream out, your anger hitting a peak you’ve never experienced before as you collapse harder into the couch. The emotional rollercoaster you’re going through right now is effectively draining you.

Connor warily stares down at you, frantically searching on what to do in a situation like this, but yet all the searches end up with no results.   
“I... I could learn to love you?” Connor says softly, not wanting to harm you more than he already has. Well, despite him not even trying to hurt you in the first place. 

You laugh more, before it slowly turn into sobs as you clutch yourself, wanting no more than to go lie in a ditch to hide away from so much sadness and embarrassment. 

“It’s been two year..” You say numbly, the tears silently falling down your face, staring at your hands, you couldn’t look at him even if you wanted to. “If you haven’t loved me yet, you never will.” 

Connor frowns, he only wants to fix the situation but he only seems to make it worst. It makes his LED go haywire, from yellow, to red, to yellow again. And it’s all from you. 

“I care for you.” Connor says seriously. “I do, I really do.” He says firmly, hesitating, but slowly getting to caress your hands. “Just not the way I should be as a boyfriend.” He says softly, barely even registering in your ears. He gently strokes your skin, so soft he felt. 

He’s done this action before to try to get you to calm down. It always seemed to work but now, knowing what you know, it only makes your sadness and anger grow. Like he was boiling hot water, you quickly snatch your hands from him, deciding to cradle them yourself. Away from him.

“Get out.” You whisper. You’re suddenly so grateful that Connor insisted on staying with Hank Anderson, whoever that was.

“I don’t think that’s a good-“ Connor tries to speak, but you cut him off, causing him to flinch from your anger.

“I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!” You scream, pointing towards the door, still refusing to look at him. 

“We’re still I’m a relationship, we can fix-“ Connor tries to press further but you’re having none of it. 

“You still think we’re dating?” You snarl our, looking up at him finally but snarling at the sight of him. “I hate you, I never want to see you again. Do you understand me?”

He’s been anticipating for you to look up at him, and for a split of a second he was, until he registered your look of pure evil. It reminds him of how humans usually look at androids, like scums under their foot. But you’ve never, in your entire relationship even looked at him or anyone he way you’re looking up at him now. The realization saddens him greatly, his brown eyes staring at your seething figure. 

“I understand.” He says solemnly. His brown eyes dimming as he walks further away from your figure. Opening the door, he turns to you one last time, seeing you curled up on the couch, looking so defeated, so.. hurt. And it’s entirely his fault, it brings him to feel worse by the second. “I do love you, and I always will. Thank you for all you have given me.” He says, clearly you heard him but decide to ignore him. “Goodbye.” He whispers as he closes the door, turning to walk back to Hank’s.

While walking he notices something warm drops on his cheek. He lifts his hand to his cheek before placing it to his analyzing sensors and boggles at the discovery.

It’s tears. He’s crying. The realization only forth comes more tears, it cascading down his face and on the ground before. Every step feeling heavier than the other. he doesn’t understand these feelings that have him trapped and so pained in his synthetic heart, he grasped at his chest, feeling it hard to breathe. But then he self examines himself, researching what the hell is going on and nearly shuts down just at the results. But instead opt to pause on his travels home, falls to the ground and crying his blue heart out, out to the one he’s just lost. The results still perched in the corner of his eyes, haunting him even if he closes his eyes. He clutches his heart as he sobs into his arms, in the middle of a empty field for no one but himself to hear his shattering wailings, clutching his hair in frustration as the search results just making him sob harder.

He’s suffering from heartbreak.


End file.
